Many map-based applications available today are designed for a variety of different devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablet devices, smartphones, handheld global positioning system (GPS) receivers, etc.) and for various different purposes (e.g., navigation, browsing, sports, etc.). Most of these applications generate displays of a map based on map data that describes relative locations of streets, highways, points of interest, etc., in the map. Some map-based applications provide a navigation feature, which provides the user with turn-by-turn instructions to a destination. Most of these applications, however, do not have sophisticated features that today's demanding users wish to have in their map-based applications.